


Honey bee

by UmiKouno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angsty Jean JearminWeek2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in honor of Jearmin Week 2015. The story is based on the amazing amazing piece of art created by Serin. </p><p>Yea! Please see the link below for the peice of art that inspired this story</p><p>http://chimeradeimos.tumblr.com/post/118625631186/you-didnt-have-to-smile-at-me-your-grins-the</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey bee

            “Are you trying to drown me?” Jean popped up from ocean. A cackling Eren swam away before he could retaliate. But not before splashing Jean once more with salt water. “Dammit Eren!” Jean huffed as he swam back toward the beach. He shook the extra water from his hair. _Stupid Eren_. The sun-heated sand gently burned the bottom of his feet.

            A smile touched his lips as he walked to the small section of beach the undergrads claimed as their own. Sitting beneath an umbrella, white sunscreen on his nose, and a LSAT study guide in his lap slept Armin. Jean took a seat on the edge of the blanket. Armin always looked so innocent. Watching him sleep in the afternoon summer sun he look positively angelic. _It would be a shame to wake him_ , thought Jean. Between studying for finals and Armin’s noisy housemates Jean rarely got to watch Armin look so peaceful. Jean wondered how much longer he would get to watch his boyfriend sleep. He looked at the study guide in Armin’s lap.

                        Jean quietly pulled one of the beers from the cooler. He instantly regretted popping the top because Armin stirred in the cheap plastic beach chair. Jean stayed completely still until his boyfriend settled back into sleep. He didn’t want to bother Armin just yet. _This isn’t creepy_ , Jean told himself _. Guys watched their boyfriends sleep all the time._ This was their last summer as undergraduates. Next summer they would start their next journeys. He took a drink of his beer and thought of his bittersweet future.

In the distance, probably from one of the other beach camps, a radio played. Jean recognized the song instantly. It was one of those songs that showed up on Pandora and stuck in ear. The reason why Jean liked it so much was how Armin acted when the song played.

            It always started with a little smile at the corner of Armin’s soft lips. No matter what he was doing Jean’s beautiful angel would rock to the rhythm. Sometimes he caught Armin humming the tune. The first time Jean listened to the words he didn’t understand why Armin would like such a sad song. But as their relationship developed the song grew on him.

_“You didn't have to look my way_

_Your eyes still haunt me to this day_

_But you did. Yes, you did_  
  
You didn't have to say my name

_Ignite my circuits and start a flame_

_But you did_

_Oh, Turpentine erase me whole_

_(Cause I) don't want to live my life alone_  
(Well I) was waiting for you all my life  
Oh

_Why  
_

_Set me free, my...honey-_

_Bee"_

_Ho-ney_

_Bee”_

            They met freshman year in the Student Activity Center. Eren drug Jean out of their dorm room when he couldn’t put up with his moping roomie any longer. Jean and his first boyfriend, Marco, broke up almost two months before. _The long distance thing isn’t for everyone_ , Eren told him. Eren was an idiot. Jean and Marco were together since eighth grade. _You just don’t give up on that._ It seemed Marco could. It was Mikasa who finally convinced Jean to come study with them at the SAC. His black cloud in tack Jean grabbed a couple random books, threw them into his backpack and followed his friends across campus.

 

            It was around dinnertime so the common area was full of students mostly socializing under the guise of studying. Mikasa walked over to a table where a blonde haired student sat. His shaggy hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Bright pink wire rimmed glasses balanced on his nose as he focused on the text book that lay on the table.

            “Armin,” Mikasa called out to the young man. He looked up and offered the new comers a smile as bright as his glasses.

            “I saved us a table,” Armin replied. The freshmen took their seats. Jean couldn’t take his eyes off of the blonde. The pink glasses only brought out the different shades of blue that sparkled in student’s eyes.

            “Armin, this is Eren and his roommate Jean,” Mikasa made introductions as they emptied their backpacks. “Guys, this is Armin. We have World Religions class together.” Armin waved at the guys. When his gaze fell on Jean the brunette jumped in his seat.

            “What the hell’s wrong with you?” barked Eren. Jean’s outburst shook the table.

            “Shut the hell up!” Jean retorted. That was the first time he heard Armin laugh.

 

_You didn't have to smile at me_

_Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen_

_But you did. Yes you did_

            “Connie and Sasha are coming later tonight for the cook out,” Armin said while drying off. The undergrads returned to the rented condo to relax from their day at the beach. Jean sat on their bed watching his beautiful boyfriend slip on his boxer briefs. The two bedroom condo belong to Eren’s family. Dr. Jaeger allowed them to use it as long as they kept the place clean. The room Jean and Armin shared was panted a blush pink that made the surroundings even more ideal.

“Yea,” Jean responded. “Knowing them, they won’t show up at midnight.” Armin chucked. Jean wondered how many days he would get to hear Armin’s laughter. All good things came to an end.

“Probably.”

Jean’s angel wiped off any excess water from his hair before crawling onto the bed. He took Jean’s arm without asking and snugly wrapped it around his shoulders.

            “I wonder what they are bringing for the cook out tonight?” asked Armin.

            “Probably a little bit of everything,” said Jean. Armin laughed as he dropped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

            “At last we’ll have breakfast in the morning.”

            “If we’re lucky.”

 

_You didn't have to offer your hand_

_Cause since I've kissed it I am at your command_

_But you did_

_Oh, Turpentine erase me whole_

_I don't want to live my life alone_  
I was waiting for you all my life  
Oh

_Why_

_Set me free, my...honey-_

_Bee_

_Ho-ney_

_Bee"_

 

            The first time they kissed was on the roof of the honor’s dormitory. The old Victorian house offered students a private room, a study area, small library for pleasure reading and exam prep, a communal kitchen and the best part of all a roof top patio that had an amazing view of the fourth of July fireworks. Most of the students, including Mikasa and Eren, left campus to head downtown to see the fireworks up close.

            “I’m sorry you had to stay back with me,” Armin apologized for the hundredth time. In his arms he held two bottles of wine and a blanket his found in one of the custodian’s closets.

            “Don’t worry about it,” said Jean. He lugged the tan plastic picnic basket up the stairs. “There’s too many people down there.”

            “Exactly!” Armin said excited. “And it’s so noisy.” He spread out the old blanket. Jean placed the picnic basket in the center.

            “What did you do, raid the cafeteria?” Jean exclaimed as he broke into the plastic picnic basket. The little basket was full of every sugary and salty treat known to man.

            “I didn’t know what kind of snacks you like and since we’ll be here for a while…”

            “Alright, alright,” said Jean. He started sorting through the goodies. “How can you even afford all this?” Armin displayed his student ID/ Campus Card.

            “It must be nice to have a full ride,” muttered Jean. Armin blushed quickly replacing the card in his wallet. _Shit_ , Jean mentally cursed. He really liked Armin and didn’t want to mess this up. This was the first time the two of them really got to break off from the others. Jean reached into the picnic basket retrieving two plastic champagne flutes.

            “Oh good!” Armin clapped his hands. He pulled a corkscrew from his pants’ pocket. “Hold those for a sec.” The blonde undergrad opened the bottled with experienced flair careful not to spill a drop.

            “Whoa...” Jean looked at him in awe.

            “I worked in a country club last summer,” Armin said softly. He put the corkscrew back in his pocket. Jean extended one of the glasses to him. “I don’t know if you like wine so I got Moscato. A lot of people like it because it is really sweet.”

            “How did you get wine?” Jean asked. Both of them were a fresh eighteen and Armin didn’t like the type to have a fake ID.

            “It cost me an essay on Plato,” Armin said with a smile. “To Independence Day!” He brought up his plastic flute. “A day of new beginnings.”

            “To new beginnings,” said Jean. The freshmen took a drink of the illegal wine. It wasn’t as bad as Jean thought. In high school he had a couple of wine coolers with his friends this stuff tasted better than that.

            “If you like it I brought two bottles,” said Armin.

            “Shit Armin, how much do you think I drink?” exclaimed Jean. “Shit! How much do you drink?” Armin laughed. “I was being serious.”

            “I know,” said Armin. Before they could continue the alcohol discussion the first firework shot across the sky. Jean would never forget the way the firework sparkled in Armin’s eyes.

 

            One bottle of wine and ten bags of snacks later the freshmen stretched out on the blanket feeling delightfully tipsy. The picnic basket was set aside so they could lay side by side. Armin turned his head away from the fireworks.

            “It’s creepy to just watch people,” Jean said. His face was skyward but he wasn’t looking at the fireworks.

            “Not if it’s something you like,” said Armin. “And if that person doesn’t mind. “ He added at the end. “Do you mind?”

            “No.” Jean tried to keep his voice cool but it came out like a drunken squeak. A moment later he felt a warm hand in his own. _A perfect fit._ Jean interlaced their fingers.

            “Thank you for coming with me today,” Armin said softly. Jean shrugged not trusting his voice. He slowly turned his head to look at Armin, catching his breath when he even more fireworks sparkle in Armin’s eyes.

            “May I kiss you?” Armin said. Those words forced Jean to breathe again. He no longer worried about being cool. Jean rolled over placing his free hand on the side of Armin’s face before firmly placing his lips on Armin’s. After that they didn’t need to look to the sky to see fireworks.

 

_Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you_

_How I find myself without you_

_That I'll never know_

_I let myself go_

 

            Connie and Sasha arrived in the early evening. Just as Jean predicted, the flat bed of Connie’s truck had enough food to feed twice as many people. Eren and Mikasa greeted the newcomers. Jean didn’t remember dozing off to sleep but he stirred when his boyfriend slipped out of the cuddle. He kept his eyes closed at first aimlessly reaching across the mattress for his lover only opening them when he knew Armin was gone.

           “Armmmm…” Jean mumbled. He opened his eyes looking around the room until he found Armin pulling on his favorite sweater. It was made of the softest white cashmere Jean could afford covered in a pink flower pattern. He sat for a few moments just watching his boyfriend add the finishing touches to his outfit. _Still not creepy_ , he thought. Armin neatly pulled his hair back with four black bobby pins before climbing back into bed.

         “Wake up sleepy head,” Armin said. He planted a kiss on Jean’s forehead. Jean grumbled as if he was still in the full throes of sleep. “Come on, before Eren comes up here.”

         “I’m not scared of him,” Jean growled.

         “I know,” said Armin. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “But you two can play later.” Jean grumbled again before sitting up.

 

_Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy_

_And I never thought I was crazy  
But what do I know?_

_Now you have to go  
_

_Honeybee_

_Honeybee_

 

             The friends sat around the fire roasting hotdogs. Armin sat between Jean’s knees with his back resting against Jean’s chest. Connie was doing his best to tell a ghost story but he only managed to frighten Sasha.

            “There is no way that is true,” said Eren.

            “What do you mean, I saw the hook with my own eyes?” Connie retorted. He brought his hand to his heart. “Scout’s honor.”

          “Then you need to get your eyes checked, said Eren “Right Jean?” Everyone turned their attention to the brunette. “Jean?” Armin turned to look at his boyfriend. He could tell something was off. Usually Jean was the first one to call Connie out.

           “Jean, will you walk with me for a bit?” Armin asked. He extended his hand to his boyfriend. _This is it_ , thought Jean. _It was time to have ‘the talk’._

            “Yea,” Jean said. He took his boyfriend’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Jean thought their hands fit perfectly. They had just the right amount of palm contact. He wondered if Armin would think he was crazy if he told him that. How perfectly they fit together. He released a sighed. It wouldn’t matter soon anyway.

            “Your hand is just the right size,” Jean said. Armin gave him that smile that always made him melt.

            “So is yours,” Armin replied. He stopped toward the quieter side of the beach. Armin wanted to get them far way in case Jean made a scene. Which was more likely than not. Jean really cared about Armin, maybe even more than he cared about Marco. Marco would truly was his first love but Armin felt like his future. The setting sun made Armin’s sunny hair appear even more golden.

            “Just think,” said Armin. “This time next year we’ll be done with undergrad.”

            “Yea,” Jean said sadly. He couldn’t look at that sweet face. Armin was the kind of person who found beauty in everything, even a train wreck like Jean. One of the things that he loved was looking at the world through Armin’s lens.

            “I think I know where this is going,” said Jean.

            “Oh?” Armin asked. His bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. Jean cursed under his breathe. Even when he wasn’t trying Armin beautiful.

            “You want to break up right?”

            “Jean?”

            “I mean we have to break up anyway at graduation right?”

 

_Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you_

_How I find myself without you_

_Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy_

_And I never thought I was crazy_

_That I'll never know._

_I let myself go._

_But what do I know?_

_Now you have to go._

               “Is that why you are so upset?” Armin tugged on his boyfriend’s hand. _This is it_ , Jean thought. “You think I want to break up with you?” Armin laughed.

              “Jean, I love you! I know we haven’t talked about it much but I was hoping we would stay together after graduation.”

             “Is that why you brought me out here?” Jean asked surprised.

             “No, silly,” said Armin. “I brought you out here because you went all emo.” He flicked his boyfriend’s nose. Jean ran his fingers through his hair chagrin. He was worried about nothing. Armin pulled out his phone from his jean pocket.

             “What you doing?” Jean asked. Armin just smiled at him as he looked through his phone.

             “Here we go,” he said when he found what he was looking for. The moment the music started to play Jean recognized the song.

_“You didn't have to look my way_

_Your eyes still haunt me to this day_

_But you did. Yes, you did”_

            “Really? This sad song?” Jean laughed. His boyfriend extended his hand like a prince would at a royal ball.

            “Will you dance with me,” Armin asked. Jean smiled as he took Armin’s hand. No matter what the future holds, in this moment, he would dance with the man he loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas, head canons, or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


End file.
